reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conqueror of all Zombies
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Conqueror of all Zombies page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Hey there! It's nice to meet ya too ! I don't think I'm the only girl here:) I'm sure this game has a ton of girlfans. Sure I'll do:) RE:Capture Card I don't actually have one, so I don't know. ''TheDocRichtofen'' ''Talk'' 18:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) And as for a promotion on the NZ wiki, I can't find the page to do it. Maybe you can find it, then you will recieve the rights. ''TheDocRichtofen'' ''Talk'' 18:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Edits Hello, Conqueror of all Zombies First off, know that I am not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to ask that you to try to refrain from editing the same page multiple times in a row with edits that could easily be done all-in-one. For one, it kind of looks like achievement boosting. Also, it clogs up the recent edits page. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright. Like I said, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I've done that myself and then you see how many times you've done it you think "Did I edit that many times?!" :Anyway, I'm glad you didn't take offence. And I'm sorry if I seemed rude. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Seth of the Dead CoaZ, I appreciate your recent clean-up of the Seth Briars trivia section, but I would like to know if there is a specific reason why you have repeatedly removed the bit regarding the reference to Shaun of the Dead. To me, the reference is clear. Seth is referred to as "Seth of the Dead" and has an affiliation with the dead, and Shaun of the Dead is a film about the (un)dead. I, personally, think it is a genuine reference but I do not wish to start some pointless edit war. So, is there a particular reason for your repeated removal of this trivia item? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Then I have modded(More hacked) TONS of games even my xbox account and I have not been banned once so how come just modding for a character can get u banned and I have invincibilty yet I have not been banned. Rulertoner 12:02, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind Change the situation. Has ur RDR been shit and not connecting properly? Like invisible players and guns and ur horse not coming. Rulertoner 15:23, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Removing valid info. Hello, Why do you keep removing valid info? If it's good info, then it can stay. We don't care if info or trivia is "irrelevant" You and me is gonna have a problem if you keep removing all kinds of normal valid info and trivia. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 17:17, June 1, 2015 (UTC) why did you un-edit my edit about Uncle? The yellowish residue in his beard is clearly from spitting tobacco. If you look at his beard up close, you can clearly see little brown chunks of it in his beard as well. Just a little confusing, make sense? "Talking crap" So you are saying that I talk crap. You don't know nothing about how this wiki runs boy, I've been around here for long enough to know what to do and what not to, and saying that I talk shit isn't going to be in your favor. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 19:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : Yo, stop removing info and insulting other users (especially staff members), this isn't the CoD wiki. 19:18, June 28, 2015 (UTC) If you'd like. If you want, you can join my game company Divide 3000 Games. If not sorry to disturb you.